


long enough

by yooncean



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crush at First Sight, First Kiss, Fluff, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin Fluff, M/M, Pining, Tumblr Prompt, dongmin is an anxious mess but we love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooncean/pseuds/yooncean
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt: kisses that come with an ultimatum or warning. Like A says to B (after months of pining) “if you don’t stop being so adorable I am going to have to kiss you.” And then B being like “okay” so A kisses B immediately.Or Dongmin is helplessly in love and really wants to date Bin.





	long enough

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines! I'm sorry it took so long for me to upload this oof. I hope it was worth the wait and you enjoy this! I, for sure, enjoyed writing this.

Dongmin met Bin a year ago and he could swear he has never crushed that hard on someone before. They met through some friends they had in common; Minhyuk and Sanha were dating and it was just obvious that they had to introduce their best friends to each other. And they clicked. Which for some could be normal, but not for Dongmin. Dongmin could be a top student and could also be able to manage himself in certain social situations but in rather closed circles, he was downright an anxious mess; awkward at best. However, and though he expected to feel uncomfortable, that didn’t happen. Bin had, somehow, a soothing aura and certain mannerisms that kept Dongmin grounded. After that, they exchanged numbers and slowly but steadily, a friendship between them grew.

Dongmin had been pinning on Bin for, exactly, one year, two months and eight days. With each passing day he was more infatuated with the youngest, and, gradually, more frustrated. How could Bin be so cute? And why didn’t he flirt back? ‘Cause. Dongmin had been obviously flirting with him. Or that was what he thought. ‘Cause Sanha had said many times that he was being very lowkey about his crush but then Minhyuk would laugh and say that, well, it was a given just by how Dongmin looks at Bin.

The thing is: he was frustrated. Greatly so. He wanted to hold Bin’s hand and he wanted to go on official dates with him. He wanted to call him his boyfriend and he wanted to kiss him. But he didn’t want to be rejected. And so, there he was, sitting in front of his so unrequited crush, in one of their study sessions. None of them was actually getting any study done, though. They were at the library, at the very back of it, hidden between high mahogany shelves, sharing a tiny tiny tiny table that was, originally designed for just one but they had always made it work. Bin was in the midst of an intricate story, and he was doing this cute hand gestures and his nose had scrunched and, and everything was just too much for Dongmin.

‘If you don’t stop being so cute I am going to have to kiss you’

And Bin went silent. The story he was telling was now long forgotten. His cheeks were dusted pink and he was blinking so so softly, like he couldn’t believe what had just happened. Dongmin was about to stutter some sort of half-hearted apology (‘cause he was about to die right there and then) when Bin smiled and just…’okay’ he said ‘do so’.

And who was Dongmin to deny him? Really?

He leaned over the tiny tiny table, grabbed (oh, so softly) the youngest chin and finally, pressed both their lips together. He tried and poured all his feelings into that kiss and, surprisingly enough, he could feel Bin reciprocating each and every single one of them. The moment their lips touched, he heard Bin’s gasp and honestly, he could relate. 

This kiss was all he had been dreaming about these last months and right now, he was feeling so so giddy he could even explode like a firework. He really couldn't believe what was happening and though he really didn't want to end that kiss, he couldn't risk getting caught in the library so he pecked one last time the other's lips ('cause he couldn't help himself) and stared at Bin like the lovestruck fool he was. 

'Took you long enough' said Bin, smirking at him. 

'Well, then it won't take me so long to ask you to be my boyfriend.'

**Author's Note:**

> this has not been proofread like,,, at all so i'm deeply sorry if there's any gramatical mistake?? as soon as i've checked this i'll post the final version rip. 
> 
> (if you're reading this you're automatically obliged to leave a kudo, thank you so much)


End file.
